Critically ill children occasionally have low iodothyronines with low TSH levels. This has been thought to represent a "euthyroid sick" state or "compensated state." Some adults in this state hve been shown to have lost regulation of TSH secretion. In this study we will determine whether this is also true in children and whether dopamine or dobutamine result in further lowering of thyroid function.